i slept with my brother? OPPS
by omgiloveme
Summary: bella get a new brother while in a twisted relationship with jacob but what if she already had sex with her "brother". this cant be good
1. Chapter 1

Summer of Bella's freshman year of high school

God I think im in love all this summer it's just been him and me.

But now summers coming to an end and im so sad I could cry my eyes out.

So I decide im going to take the plunge and finally lose my "v" card and have sex with Edward Cullen!

"I only want this if you do….I…I love you Bella" Edwards says in his velvety voice.

" oh Edward I love you too and yes im ready" I cant believe I just said that.

Then in a sec. It took me to close my eyes were lying on his bed in the beach house. He slowly unbuttons my shirt giving me time to back out. But I don't want to. So I look deep into his emerald green eye and try to communicate that I want this. And I think he understood cuz he slowly slid off my shorts and panties and gentle pushed in to me. I hurt like crap but he stood still and allowed me time to get use to him. After a few min.s he started moving in and out of me.

" Oh god Edward don't stop god I love you"

Then Edward gave be a crooked smile and attached his mouth to my very hard nipple.

After about 10 min. I came and he soon followed. We laid there for an hour and just held each other. Made promise that it was not the last time we see each other.

The next day I left back to Phoenix with my mommy. I soon found out that my mom's new husband Phil was going to start traveling because of his new Microsoft job.

So now im in forks with good old dad police chief.

Yeah me! (Sarcasm intended)

Next summer

Even with plan of going back to the beach house I couldn't. My mom wanted me with her in New York since we barley get to see one another. So for the month a July and the end of June I was living in a pent house apartment with her.

But I rushed back to fork cause after Edward didn't communicate in any form or way for 9 months I gave up. I started seeing by ex bff and no current boyfriend Jacob Black.

Don't get me wrong I still love Edward but I don't think love should hurt that much and if he really did care he would try to contact me. Jacob was my savior when I realized Edward wasn't going to call. And I fell in love again.

And after a month seeing each other we had sex. And it's kind of all we do now and I don't mind one bit.

I love it so much we even have nicknames for each other. He's my cupcake (after the 1st time we had sex due to a cupcake) and im his bell seeing as he didn't want to name me after something sexual but whatever.

So all of august we spent by the beach in La Push making love and having fun.

_One year later_

My dad went off to some resort since he won it off work so now im home alone for three months!

And I spent it having the time of my life-playing house with Jake.

But I also found out the joys of other men. Ive recently been cheating on Jake with multiply other people just like I know he has been having sex with Leah Clearwater. But yet I can leave him and he cant leave me for the simple fact that we cant function with out each other.

So we decide its okay as long as once we are married we will stop. Its funny how weird my life has become.

_**3 months later**_

.GOT._MARRIED_. ON A GOD FREAKIN BOAT!!!!!!!!!

So now I have a new family a new stepbrother and mother.

"Bella be nice please," Charlie tells me

I just look the other way.

"Here they come" I see a car drive into the driveway and out pops out a very attractive women who looks oddly familiar with green eyes and bronze hair in a pony tell in around her early 40's.

Then out comes her son and my hearts stops and our eyes connect.

" Bells I like you to meet Elizabeth Swan and her son Edward Cullen"

then every thing goes dark…..


	2. Chapter 2

Sike I just cant believe it and my inner monologue thought it would be dramatic.

It can't be him no it just can!

"Hey you guy. How was the fight?" Charlie said

But I just keep staring at those green eyes in front of me.

"Will coming I don't want you to get sick it can start raining any min." Charlie said to them. But im froze in place.

As they walk in my dad gives me that look telling me to go help with the bags and be nice. So I walk to the back of car were Edward fucking Cullen.

"So….. pretty weird huh….. um…. I …um … yeah …" he says looking off in to the frost never looking me in the eyes. Then he just takes the 2 biggest bag and heads in side.

I just stand there and have no clue what to say or do. So I grab the bag and head inside too.

"Hey Bella show Edward here to your room. He'll be sleeping in there if you don't mind until we find a more permanent solution" he said giving me another communicated look telling me not to argue.

"Sure" I say with as much fake happiness I can muster. And turn my back and roll my eye, then head upstairs. I can feel him behind me and it sends all kinds of tingles inside of me.

I open the door and go directly to my underwear chest where I keep all of jakes favorites and James favorite lingerie and thongs. I start throwing them everywhere not caring were it lands.

"Um Bella I don't think we should do this I mean were brother and sister now and I don't think its right for us to have sex or play 'dress up' any more" he said looking at one of my crotch less panties. And I can't help but to laugh.

" You silly I have a boy friend now and I know were over come Edward what do you take me for' I say turning to him with a 2 keys in my hand.

"This is what I want to give you," I say giving him the bigger gold key. " That the key to the door " then I show him the other key. " this is the key to the safe in the closet. If you want to but anything you don't want 'mommy' and 'daddy' to see I advise you to but it there and never tell where the key is. My dad likes to check the room at least twice a month to see if im hiding anything" I say.

"Um okay thanks" he says looking at the key.

God whets this boys problem that he cant look at me in the eye. Does he like think im medusa or something.

So I start walking towards him until were like an inch apart.

"Oh im your STEPsister" I say and kiss him.

Now I don't want to say I didn't enjoy the kiss but I did and soon after lost control and felt his tongue on my lower lip asking permission. And I pull back as he lets out a little groan. I look don't to see his strained jeans. I feel daring and un button them and pull the zipper. Then I pull them down with his boxer letting his erection free.

"Oh look at least some one is happy to see me back" I say then grab on to his dick moving it up and down. He starts moaning and finally calls out my name. Just as I feel him about to cum I stop.

"You know what im going to let you get unpacked," I say while walking to the door. While he stares at my back watching me head towards the door, I turn back.

"I will let you unpack brother dear," I say with an innocent smile as I open the door I hear Charlie telling me jakes here.

I almost forgot. So I run down the stair and in to Jake arm and give him a passionate hello kiss.

"You ready to go baby?" he asks while setting me down. I nod my head and head for the door. But in the corner of my eye I catch something moving on the stairs.

Its Edward looking pissed off. I just turn to him and give him a smile and put my fingers to my lips and say, "shush" and turn back and close the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!!!**

I am so sorry it just ive been super busy and totally forgot bout this story!!! Well here is a special treat……

Epov

Ugh how can I lose that number where the fuck is it!!!! I can't believe I lost it!

"Mom have u seen my Debussy CD any where?" I say in panic

" Oh at your dads house sweetie" mom yells

Shit shit shit I put Bella's number in there how the fuck can I forget that shit! Am its going to be another six months till I get it back!

Ok so lets think ummmm I got ill wait till next summer (how im going to survive idk) cause god knows if I call Bella six months later she will kill me but if I what I can tell her my parent divorce screw up all my stuff and I had no clue about where I was staying and shit.

Then we will have sex and I can show her how much I missed her cause I honestly did!

Next summer

I waited and look out the window everyday for her to come back and she didn't. I was pissed mad and scared.

So I did the thing I regret most in my life I had sex with Jessica in our special spot and I only did it to get back at her knowing Jessica live in her same town.

She told me bout how Bella was doing just fine wit her bff Jacob Black

Ugh I hate her!

So I bang Jessica three more times till she couldn't walk straight

One year later

Ugh I love Chicago catholic schoolgirls.

They look all innocent but there really just super freaks looking for a outlet and I don't mind that passion!

Mom tills me she found on so vacation she won or something fine wit me.

**3 months later**

Only my mother would fall in love with a police chief.

So im in the car waiting to see wat new pussy is waiting for me,

Then my eyes lock wit hers the only girl who has complete control of my and the title of my first and only love…

Bella Swan

Hope u liked it review plz!


End file.
